


How It's Supposed to Be

by Quinnion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Boys In Love, Episode: s08e08 Clear Day, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fix-It, Flirting, Happy Ending, If You Squint - Freeform, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff, Season 8 Spoilers, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: “After this war is over and we start rebuilding everything, do you want to marry me?” Shiro asks with a grin, his tone rather casual for the question.Eyes wide, Keith lips turn up into a wide smile, “Of course,” he replies, as if they’d made the decision a long time ago, “I’d like that.”Or a much needed fix-it fic where Shiro had his happiness all along





	How It's Supposed to Be

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a happy fluffy fix-it fic after [ this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219588) sad one so here it is! I know this has probably already been written but I know I don't mind reading the same thing over and over again so I thought what the hell I'll do it! I hope you guys enjoy!

“Be with the ones you love. You’ve earned it,” Shiro smiles tenderly. He is looking at Keith.

Lance’s footsteps fade and Keith turns his head to watch the last rays of sunshine fade over the edge of the desert, the light’s glory painting the sky in vibrant oranges and reds. Cosmo whines and rests his head on Keith’s thigh, looking up at him with puppy eyes. 

Keith slides his fingers through his thick fur and scratches behind his ears, “He’ll be here,” he mutters, more for himself than for Cosmo. As the sun sinks lower, so does his hope. He wished he could at least spend his last day on Earth with person he cares for the most.

Just when Keith is about to throw in the towel, he hears a throat clearing behind him. He snaps his head back and sees Shiro standing by the Black Lion’s ear, still in uniform.

“You’re late,” Keith scolds with a wide grin that takes away from his tone. Shiro smiles sheepishly and moves to sit next to Keith.

“Sorry about that,” he replies, “I had a few things I need to straighten out. Well, more than a few things.”

Keith sighs softly and brings his knees against his chest, resting his head on them, “Yeah, you’ve been really busy lately,” he fails to hold back the sadness in his voice, “I haven’t seen very much of you.”

Shiro shifts his body to face him and takes his hand, giving it a firm squeeze, “Keith” he pours all his emotions into his lover’s name, “I’m sorry. I wish I could pay more attention to you,” he admits, “and spend more time with you. I promise after all this is over, we’ll have a normal life.”

Returning the squeeze, Keith smiles up at him, “Not too normal I hope,” he chuckles.

“I don’t think that’s even possible,” Shiro laughs, “But we’ll get more time together. Weather we’re here or out there, exploring new places and helping people.”

Keith scoots closer to Shiro so he can lean against him, letting out a happy sigh when he feels his robotic arm wrap around his shoulders, “I can’t wait. Just imagine it: Captain of the Atlas and Leader of the Blades,” he boasts proudly.

Shiro snorts and ruffles his hair, “You’re just as ambitious as ever,” he hums.

“That’s why you love me,” Keith says with a grin.

Shiro’s expression softens and he nods, “Yes, that and many, many other reasons,” he whispers, cupping his face and caressing his cheek. Keith leans into the touch and gazes up at him tenderly, placing his hand over Shiro’s. They lean in slowly and their lips meet in the middle, the kiss gentle. Shiro easily pulls Keith to sit across his lap, feeling him smile against his lips. 

They pull away but stay just as close. Keith sighs contently and relaxes against Shiro’s chest, still holding his hand. The last bit of light disappears and soon the stars come out, looking over the cooling desert. They enjoy the silent company and keep each other warm. 

“Hey Keith?” Shiro speaks up after a while.

Keith tilts his head up to look at him, “Yeah?”

“After this war is over and we start rebuilding everything, do you want to marry me?” he asks with a grin, his tone rather casual for the question.

Eyes wide, Keith lips turn up into a wide smile, “Of course,” he replies, as if they’d made the decision a long time ago, “I’d like that.”

_____________________________________________________

It’s noisier than Keith would like. People let out joyful yells and the sounds of carnival games overlap, creating a medley of noise. The other Paladins quickly rush off, disappearing between the crowd and tents. He sighs softly as he watches them.

“Keith, relax. Go have fun,” Shiro says from behind him.

He turns to look at him, “If we’re not here for protection, then what are we doing here?” he asks. Maybe he misunderstood the goal of the mission?

“Morale on the Atlas is low after what happened on Oriande,” Shiro explains, “Who knows? A few hours at the carnival might give us the boost we need to get back on track.”

Keith hums softly and opens his hand, looking down at the gold tokens, “I guess we might as well spend these.”

Shiro smiles at that and puts his hand on his shoulder, “Exactly! Plus spending time together at a carnival isn’t a bad date, right?”

His cheeks flushed, Keith grins and leans up to kiss his cheek, “Our first sort of proper date.”

“Let’s make the best of it,” Shiro decides as he takes his hand. They wander around for a while, hand in hand, and look at all the different attractions and games. They come across the strength tester and pause to watch a large alien bring the hammer down onto the lever, the puck barely reaching halfway to the bell. The alien yells angrily and leaves disappointed, others laughing as he hangs his head. 

“Bet you can’t win me something,” Keith challenges smuggly.

Shiro raises his brow, “I’ll take you up on that,” he puffs out his chest and approaches the carnival worker.

“Try to hit the bell for two tokens!” the alien holds out two of his three long fingers, “If you prove your strength, you can take your pick!” he exclaims as he gestures to the plushies hanging on display.

Shiro hands him two tokens and picks up the hammer, “Which one do you want, baby?” 

Keith scans over the different stuffed animals and points at the purple hippo, “That one,” he decides. While Keith picks, the alien looks over Shiro’s build, immediately noticing his robot arm, and sneakily reaches his long arm behind the machine to adjust the settings, turning the dial higher.

“You got it,” Shiro says with a grin. He steps up to the lever and brings the hammer over his shoulders, having attracted quite a crowd. Hands on his hips, Keith watches Shiro swing the hammer down with a grunt, hitting the lever hard.

The puck is shot up but only reaches around two thirds the way up, dropping back down with a thud. Shiro lowers the hammer in shock and the crowd lets out sounds of disappointment. Mouth agape, he looks at Keith, “But...I-”

Keith smirks at him and shakes his head playfully, “Guess you weren’t strong enough,” he teases.

“Better work on those muscles and try again,” the alien laughs, patting his bicep mockingly, “Why don’t you give it a try, little one?” he gestures to Keith.

Shiro hums in agreement and grins, “Yeah, Keith. Why don’t you try?”

Keith raises his brow and shrugs, “What do I get if I do?”

“Well, you’ll get that stuffed hippo,” Shiro thinks for a moment, “And, if you win, I’ll do whatever you want for the day.”

A grin spreads over Keith’s face, “You’re on,” he points. He hands the alien two tokens and picks up the hammer, taking position and ignoring the people watching snicker at his size. The alien adjusts the machine again, bringing the dial down so that the puck goes up but still doesn’t hit the bell. 

Shiro crosses his arms and chuckles as Keith makes a show of taking deep breaths, staring at the game with laser-like focus. He tightens his grip on the hammer and yells as he swings it over and down with his whole body. His irises narrow like a cats and turn a deep purple and his teeth become suddenly sharp. Shiro, as well as everyone else, fall deadly silent when the bell rings, the puck shooting up nearly too fast to see, and cracks, almost breaking.

Flush with pride, Keith steps back and grins, “I’ll take my prize now,” he tells the alien, who sputters for a moment before nodding and fetching the hippo. “Same goes for you,” he nods at Shiro, cocking his eyebrow. 

Shiro’s eyes are wide, his lips parted in shock, “Wow,” he whispers. Keith takes the plump hippo happily and saunters over to Shiro. “I didn’t think it was possible for me to be more in love with you.”

“Kiss,” Keith says with a smirk, pointing to his lips. Shiro can’t help blush and leans down to peck his lips, gasping when he gets tugged down further by his collar. Keith deepens the kiss and swipes his tongue over his bottom lip before biting it lightly. 

Letting go of his shirt, Keith pulls back, content to see Shiro’s face is even redder, “I think I actually am enjoying this carnival. You were right about it being a boost to morale.”

Shiro laughs and rolls his eyes, “Where to now? You’re the boss,” he hums.

“I think it’s about time you buy us something to eat,” Keith decides. 

“Why, of course,” Shiro replies, drama lacing his voice, and bends down slightly as he offers the other his arm.

Keith giggles and gladly takes it, leading them around for a while before stopping at a booth with delicious smelling food on sticks he doesn’t recognize. They eat as they walk and come across a large tent, shouting muffled from inside. 

“What’s happening here?” Shiro wonders as he walks through the crowd, squinting at the flashing lights, and spots the arena at the center of the tent. They look around to watch muscular aliens of all kinds stretch, three pairs on the platform with their hands locked together. 

Keith finishes chewing and swallows down the rest of his food, “Arm wrestling contest?”

“Looks like it,” Shiro replies and they find themselves at the front. He watches with interest and smiles, joining the cheering after a while.

Noticing Shiro is getting into it, Keith smiles and nudges his side, “You should go up there and try.”

Shiro raises his brow, “What?”

“Beat them for me?” Keith purrs, batting his eyelashes at him.

With a light blush, Shiro laughs, “I don’t even know if I can enter anymore.”

“Well let’s find who’s in charge then,” Keith suggests, looking around and eventually finding Burr. It doesn’t take much to convince Burr to let Shiro compete, having the former Black Paladin and the Captain of the Atlas participate certainly looks good.

Keith stands at the front of the crowd, holding his stuffed hippo, and watches with a grin as Shiro approaches the central table. He faces the alien across to him and he takes his large hand with his robotic one. 

The bell signals the start of the match and Keith cheers along with the crowd. It doesn’t take Shiro long to win, pinning the others arm down against the table, and he grins at the crowd. Match after match, he makes his way up to the championship and more of their friends join Keith to watch and cheer for him.

Soon enough, Shiro is the last one standing and the announcer holds his arm up, “Here is your Champion!” his voice booms, “Is there anyone out there brave enough to challenge him?!”

Keith smirks and raises his hand, “I will,” he announces, to the surprise of everyone else in the tent, particularly Shiro. 

The announcer looks him up and down and shrugs, “Well come on up here!” he waves at him to come up. Keith makes his way up the steps and joins Shiro on the arena, winking at him.

“So, what’s your name?” the announcer holds the mic near him.

He clears his throat and leans in slightly, “Keith.”

The announcer hums softly, “Let’s see our Champion, Shiro, go against the challenger, Keith!” he shouts, riling up the crowd, “Will the underdog usurp the reigning champ?!” 

Keith comes up to the table and rests his elbow on it with his hand open, “Ready to go, old man?” he says playfully as he grins at Shiro.

Overcoming his surprise, Shiro puts his arm on the table and clasps his hand, “Always.” The announcer counts down and the bell rings. The moment it does, Keith leans forward and presses his lips against Shiro’s in a deep kiss. He gasps sharply and blushes hard when he realizes many of his friends and colleagues are watching. _Well I guess they had to find out sometime._

Completely baffled, Shiro forgets the match started and before he can respond Keith easily pins his arm against the table. Breaking the kiss, Keith pulls back and grins, “I win,” he says with a smirk. 

It takes Shiro a moment to overcome his shock and he shakes his head with a laugh, “That was a sneaky more, even for you.”

“An unusual strategy but the rules are the rules,” the announcer declares, “Keith is the winner!” He takes his hand and raises his arm, the crowd cheering despite their confusion. 

Keith turns to look at Shiro, “You’ll always be my Champion,” he teases before blowing him a kiss.

_____________________________________________________

Shiro wasn’t joking when he asked Keith to marry him. And neither was Keith when he agreed. When the war is over, they start making plans while rebuilding. They announce their engagement just as casually as it took place. No one is surprised except Lance. Keith says he wants to have a small ceremony but Shiro’s popularity makes that difficult, pretty much everyone in the Garrison wants to come. Eventually he stops complaining about the amount of people. There is no question that they’re having the wedding in the desert where they spent so much time together, at sunset.

The couple wear mismatched suits, Shiro’s tuxedo is white while Keith’s is black and their bowties are the opposite. Keith isn’t nervous but he still can’t stop flattening the front of his suit, annoyed at each wrinkle and crease that reappears.

Krolia finishes weaving the flowers into Keith’s braid, letting it settle down his back. “You look great,” he turns around to face her, “Are you ready? They’re waiting,” she says as she holds out her arm.

“Yes. I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life,” Keith replies, taking a hold of her arm and letting her lead him out. The aisle is long, on account for the amount of people, but Keith can clearly see Shiro waiting for him at the end. He can feel his eyes start to sting already and he barely started his walk past the people standing. 

The classical music swells as he makes his way down the red carpet, elegant lights and flowers decorating the archway above Shiro and their best men. Besides his husband-to-be stands Matt and waiting for him is Lance. He keeps his eyes locked on Shiro, only breaking away to thank his mother, and stands to face him.

Keith holds his hands out and Shiro immediately takes them, squeezing a bit too hard. The music fades and Commander Iverson clears his throat, “Everyone, please be seated.” He waits until everyone is sitting before continuing, “We have gathered here to witness the union of two of the best men I, and many of us, have ever known. They have served their planet, their people, and the universe beyond what is expected of any one person, and they will surely serve each other just as well.”

Shiro’s hands are shaking slightly and Keith strokes his knuckles with his thumb, caressing his scarred skin. He can see his fiance’s eyes are red, like his, and he smiles widely. “I, like some of you, have witnessed their growth and their journey to find each other,” Iverson pauses, “and now we will witness them become bonded to each other.” He looks at Kolivan and nods, “The rings, please.”

Kolivan stands from his seat in the front row and smoothly offers up the rings in a simple open faced box. The bands are plain silver. Keith smiles at Kolivan, who has become a father figure to him, and takes the larger ring, Shiro taking the other.

Shiro takes a deep breath and holds the ring tight, afraid he’ll drop it, “Keith,” he says softly, starting his vows, “I have loved you longer than even I can know. I have loved you as a comrade, as my best friend, and as my soulmate,” his voice is shaky, “It took me longer than I would have liked to realize we belong together in every way. My heart will always belong to you and I promise to cherish you until the end of my days.” Shiro reaches out and gently takes Keith’s left hand, almost missing his finger as he slides the ring on.

The ring fits snug around his finger and Keith embraces the chilled metal on his skin, holding back a happy laugh. He straights up, fixing his posture and pulling his shoulders back, and swallows thickly, “Sometimes loving you was painful but, as much as I tried, I couldn’t ignore my feelings. I realize the wait was worth it and now that I finally have you I will never let go,” he fidgets with the ring, “Somehow I got lucky enough to be with a man like you. A man who looked past what everyone else saw. I wouldn’t be who I am without you, Shiro. You make me a better person and I hope I can be the man you deserve.” 

A few tears roll down Shiro’s face but he can’t wipe them away, his hand already in Keith’s. He grins as his partner slips the ring on, the weight feeling right and keeping him grounded. Keith glances as Iverson and bounces on the balls of his feet impatiently. 

“I now pronounce you husband and husband,” Iverson declares with a chuckle, “You may kiss.” Keith lunges forward a split second after the words leave his mouth and throws his arms around Shiro, kissing him deeply. The crowd erupts into applause, some whistling, and Shiro laughs into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and lifting him up. 

Once they break the kiss, the newlyweds receive countless congratulations and pats on the back, their closest friends failing to hold back happy tears. Arm in arm, they walk back down the aisle and towards their future together. Just how it’s supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my [ tumblr ](http://being-gay-on-ice.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
